


Stone age, modern minds

by Dango_Pontes



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dango, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 10:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22494262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dango_Pontes/pseuds/Dango_Pontes
Summary: She was supposed to be a perfect tool, even if she wasn't exceptionally beautiful, her body pleased him strangely.The mind seemed to contain a jewel amid so many empty heads.More than once the mind has betrayed you by thinking of it.But as in everything she is different from the others, that girl did not fall into her trap either.In this stone world, only the two of them are free to trace a path.The heart.That of the mind.And the destination.I have this work posted in Portuguese on spirit fanfics
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Stone age, modern minds

Taiju: Thank you Senkuu, but I can't depend on a scam! - That said, he left the room and seconds later the start of classes sounds

° • ¤ • ° Senkuu: ° • ¤ • °

I head over to the guano samples in the refrigerator, only to notice they were contaminated with alcohol.

Senkuu: Great, my guano reserve has been contaminated and I don't have Taiju to get more ... - I put a hand behind my neck

"None of the others would look for me, this is fieldwork.

But I don't have the authority to take Taiju out of class so I have no options but to go and get it myself ... "

With a sigh the student went to the board meeting a girl definitely not Japanese there, she wore a T-shirt with "E = M.C"

Senkuu: I want permission to leave, I have to get samples for an experiment

\- What you need? - The secretary asks

Senkuu: Guano

\- You two, huh? I cannot authorize two students from the same course to leave at the same time

\- Only if we were in class at the same time, but as he does chemistry and physics and I biology, it's okay to send us together as long as you justify it in your report, Ms. Naomi

"She thought of a great exit very quickly ... Whoever it is will be interesting to have working for me" - I mentally keep the poker face

\- Stop by the warehouse to get the kits with the equipment to collect samples, Senkuu-san show Malu-chan where it is

Senkuu: Why me?

Naomi: You are going in the same direction, she also needs guano and it is the school policy that a senpai accompanies a kouhai to show the school's domains when necessary

Senkuu: Come on - Thinking - This will take longer than I wanted

She walked to his side in long, fast steps.

Side by side he scanned her. Curly hair, brown skin and the same height as him.

Nothing about her sounded Japanese at all, nothing but her brown eyes.

Without saying a word, he headed for the stairs, followed by the girl, probably an exchange student.

They would have a Brazilian exchange student this year.

Even if that girl was nothing like what was said about the inhabitants of that country.

They walked in hurried steps to the materials store, even though he hurriedly she never stayed behind raising an eyebrow in defiance every time their eyes met.

Senkuu: Do you know what formula this is?

Malu: Energy equal to mass times the speed of light squared

Senkuu: And what is it used for?

Malu: Determine the transformation of mass into energy and vice versa

Senkuu: And does it have any practical application?

Malu: You can discover the energy of things even if it is not heated, radiating or moving

Senkuu: You are more interesting than I thought

Malu: And you are an interesting and self-centered motherfucker

Senkuu: Enough praise

"This girl seems to be interesting ... My job will be easier if I convince her to work for me"

Malu: Ahh ... I'm not going to work for you so don't try

Senkuu: I wasn't thinking about that

Then she smiles full of irony and rolls her eyes, in a kind of challenge.

Something that hasn't existed in Ishigami's life since he mastered two of the most difficult areas of science, physics and chemistry.

But for some reason he can feel something settling in the air that surrounded them, an almost strange atmosphere.

Stuffy and suffocating.

Something so irrational and stupid that it could only be something created by the mind, and yet he felt a laughable desire to respond to that boldness.

It could be an interesting source of entertainment.

That was when there were two simultaneous notification sounds coming from cell phones, as if they were from the same application.

I take my phone out of my pocket and see that the notification is for an astronomy app that talked about the upcoming blood moon event, beside me that girl was opening the same App.

Maybe I had something to talk to her about "

Senkuu: Are you interested in astronomy?

Malu: It is natural for human beings to appreciate space  
Senkuu: I have to agree - I look up, even with a corridor roof, contemplating the “space” - Someday I will conquer it

Malu: I would like to go into space to study more deeply how terrestrial life reacts to the conditions there

Senkuu: Are you interested in that?

Malu: It's the chance to study life from its most primitive point, even if it's not on our planet, it's like studying the beginning of everything

Senkuu: Yes, it's exactly like that

"This girl doesn't seem to have such a big interest in participating in that kind of thing, but after what she said, it changed"

They arrive at the warehouse, entering and heading to the reception desk to communicate what they are going to take.

\- What do you need? - The middle aged man asked

Malu: I need a kit to collect samples

Senkuu: Two

\- Sign here and proceed to the 3rd aisle of session B - He puts a book on the counter, the girl signs it first and he then - Do you know where to find things?

Senkuu: Yes

Malu: I follow him

\- Go

They head for the corridor.

Malu: Hey, are you going to see the blood moon?

Senkuu: Of course, it only happens once a year

Malu: I know, isn't it incredible that this year we have so many astronomical phenomena? This will only happen again in 3700 years!

Senkuu: We are really lucky to be able to see this

Malu: Are you going to see where?

Senkuu: From the home courtyard

Malu: Why not the central park? There will be better visibility

Senkuu: You are wrong, I live in an area that will be privileged in this

Malu: Naughty bourgeois

Senkuu: This is just lucky to live where the moon will be at the peak

Malu: Nasty bourgeois, how likely is it that someone who likes astronomy will have a house in such a location?

Senkuu: Ten billion

Malu: No arguments against

Senkuu: I agree

Malu: Wait, what's your neighborhood?

Senkuu: The neighborhood of sakuras

Malu: It's close to mine

Senkuu: Interesting ...

Malu: Why is it interesting?

Senkuu: You're welcome

"It makes persuasion easier, so it will work for me soon"

They enter a corridor and come across the kits, the problem is that they were on the last shelf of the bookcase.

Senkuu: Go get the ladder

Malu: Why me?  
Senkuu: Why are you my kouhai, and as your senpai I have to teach you how to get things and is there a more practical way for you to go up there?

Malu: True, but you also have to take care of my physical integrity so take the stairs yourself

Senkuu: Catch you

She holds his face with her hand and smashes it - I'm not so manipulative, take you that I go up - Release his face

“What kind of girl is that? She acts with a wooden face and has warm hands "

Malu: Why don't we both take the stairs?

Senkuu: I don't think it's a good idea

Malu: Is that it or do you take it alone because I don't move a straw

Senkuu: Me neither

She rolls her eyes and looks at him for a long time.

Senkuu: You know I won't give in, do you? - I lean on one of the shelves

Malu: So we will have to spend more time together, at least it's worth enjoying you

Senkuu: I have to agree, it must be hard not to idolize a mind like mine

Malu: Yes, your handling skills are also amazing

Senkuu: I know

Malu: But your hair is funny, it looks like celery

Senkuu: It doesn't seem

Malu: If dry it looks like raw celery, does wet look like cooked celery?

Senkuu: It doesn't seem

Malu: It seems, it is strange how he becomes attractive in a weird way

Senkuu: It doesn't seem

Malu: Yes, it matches your eyes

Senkuu: Don't match

Malu: Yes, they combine Celery-senpai

Senkuu: No, and don't think so

Malu: Just like Celery-senpai?

Senkuu: Don't call me Celery

Malu: It's what you are Celery-senpai

Senkuu: I'm not  
Senkuu: I'm not

"Shit! I'm in a maternal fight with a stranger! Fall for her ... ”

Malu: Why don't you admit that you are a Celery-senpai?

Senku: You know what? You're right, my hair looks like celery

"Let's see how she will act now"

That was when she looked bad, the kind of thing that showed almost physical pain.

Malu: Why don't you stop trying to manipulate me? Then maybe we will enter into a Senkuu agreement? - She stopped smiling and showed a face that was really hateful of the situation and not just anger

Senkuu: I don't-

Malu: Yes, you are! And I really hate it when idiots like you try to do this to me

Senkuu: I already said I'm not

Malu: You are very

\- A lot of motherfucker isn't it Ishigami?

That's when a guy with spiky hair and brown eyes appears in the hall.

Senkuu: Don't get into it Izuku

Malu: Too bad the interruption had it not been so rude

Izuku: I wasn't rude, I was kind to this guy, he deserves more

Malu: It was rude to me that you were talking

Izuku: Did I go?

Malu: Yes you son of a bitch

Izuku: What did I do?

Malu: You interrupted my speech, I hate it when people don't fucking hear me

Izuku: Ah, I'm sorry - He kneels and takes the girl's hand - I apologize for my actions, my lady - He kisses the back of the hand - It was not my intention to offend you - He gets up and makes a brief bow without letting go the hand - I will never intend to offend a lady as beautiful as you - He finally lets go and points at me - But guys like that scoundrel I will offend and always leave them at a distance from you

Malu: I am fully capable of dealing with scoundrels, if you want to redeem me for this lack of respect help me get the kit used to collect samples

Izuku: Oh sure, my lady, I'll get it now  
That said he takes the ladder that hooks to the floor, this is the time that girl looks at me with an ironic laugh.

And then he goes up to get a kit and give it to her.

Malu: Thank you Izuku-kun

Senkuu: Izuku ... you have to learn not to speak to people

Izuku: And you to be kind, or you will end up with no one

"Changing my behavior is not going to change anything, nobody would want to have a relationship with me anyway"

Malu: Shut up and get out, I changed my mind you are the worst kind of person there is so get your bearings

Izuku: Was that for me, my lady?

Malu: And don't call me my lady I'm not yours

Izuku: Did I do something that you didn't like?

Malu: You treated Senkuu-senpai badly, he was so kind to me

Izuku: My lad- - He doesn't complete the sentence when he sees her angry face - Miss, he was not at all courteous and was still treating you rudely wanting to control you, I can't let something like this go to punishment

Malu: It's how he acts normally, yet he was kind within his own limits

"This is interesting, this is the first time I see a girl not falling for his‘ charm '’

Malu: Take your turn

Izuku: As you wish - He starts walking

Senkuu: Izuku wait! Get me a kit too

But the other teenager walks away.  
Malu: Come on

Senkuu: But I need a kit, just yours is not enough for both of us

Malu: If it was one of Japanese origin, this one is British and has more objects to collect samples

“The school buying imported items? The director must be in a good mood for the last few days ”

Senkuu: Right

Malu: Let's go soon Celery-senpai - She rolls her eyes and smiles

Senkuu: Ok

“Why the hell is she so excited? I’m 10 billion percent sure that she’s planning something ”

I am taken out of my thoughts when this strange girl pulls me out of the warehouse.

Senkuu: What's that for?

Malu: You went off to the moon world - She lets go when we get to the hall

Senkuu: I didn't think that long

Malu: I called you and you didn't wake up, three times what in my conception of time is very

Senkuu: You speak very softly

Malu: I speak screaming, but you will not admit that you are wrong

Senkuu: You don't speak by shouting, if you did, they would have complained

Malu: That's why I know, people often complain about it

Senkuu: But look, you're talking quietly now

Malu: Ashamed of the way the employee looked at me when I dragged you out

Senkuu: What?

Malu: One of the teachers looked at us strange when I dragged you out

Senkuu: Got it  
We went out through one of the back doors and went to one of the caves that was within the school's limits.

Senkuu: Come on, I want to go back to my lab

Malu: Have you ever been told that you are cute in a hurry?

Senkuu: What?

Malu: You look cute in a hurry, it forms little lines in the corners of your eyes

I feel my face get hot and I can see the tip of my nose turn red so I assume my face has flushed

Senkuu: Stop it

It is when an absurd light appears and swallows us, I immediately feel petrified.

"What happened?"


End file.
